


One Last Thing

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, a very short weekend's come to an end and neither wants Sam to leave.</p><p>
  <i>Ryan sucks like it'll somehow keep Sam here, like he can actually take his lover into himself. He takes Sam's length as deep as he can again and again, swallowing around the head and moaning softly in his eagerness. Imprinting his lover's taste onto his memory.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"You're sure you've got everything?" Ryan asks, dragging a hand through his hair. "Your iPod? Enough chocolate for the flight?" Sam is leaving already after a whirlwind weekend visit, and despite everything they did it feels to Ryan like his lover only just got here. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the foyer wall. The taxi has already been called, and he's trying not to pout.

"Yeah, I think I've got it all," Sam says, nodding, making sure he's got his wallet and passport again. "Might actually be tired enough to sleep for once on the plane." He grins at Ryan, but fuck, the last thing he wants to do is leave. "You want me to call when I get there?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll want to know you arrived safely." Ryan ducks his head, bashful color rising in his cheeks. "I'll just want to hear your voice," he mutters. Hell.

"Hey. C'mere," Sam says, reaching out to grasp Ryan's hips and pull him in close. "We'll see each other again soon," he promises, kissing his lover, his cock instantly reacting despite all the sex they've had this weekend.

"I know." Ryan is almost embarrassed by the way he's acting, knowing damn well he's on the verge of a sulk. But god, every time he's with Sam it's so intense, with new layers he'd never even guessed at filling out their relationship. He's used to being alone, but 'alone' didn't used to acutely mean 'without Sam'. He kisses his lover again, putting his arms around Sam's neck. "I'll be there in a few weeks. And I'll send you a grocery list first."

"Good." Sam nods. "I'm going to miss you too," he whispers. "Every time we get to spend a few days together, it just makes me wish we had longer."

"Yeah." The taxi is going to arrive any minute, and Ryan is futilely trying to stretch out every second. He kisses Sam again, deeper this time, and drops his hand to rub against the bulge of Sam's cock through his jeans.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth and starts to protest before his brain gives him a good fucking kick and he instead pushes into the touch, grinding his cock against Ryan's hand. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Want you," Ryan tells him, breathless already. He scrabbles at Sam's jeans, working them open and pulling his cock from his fly to quickly stroke. "Need this." Ryan drops to his knees and shoves Sam back against the wall, hands pressed to his lover's thighs to keep him in place as he tries to swallow him down.

Head thumping against the wall, Sam buries his hands in Ryan's hair, giving himself up completely to his lover's mouth.

 _Fuck yes_. Ryan sucks like it'll somehow keep Sam here, like he can actually take his lover into himself. He takes Sam's length as deep as he can again and again, swallowing around the head and moaning softly in his eagerness. Imprinting his lover's taste onto his memory.

"Oh, god, fuck," Sam groans, hips thrusting, moving with Ryan, pushing deeper, hurtling towards the edge. "So good."

Carefully - so as not to snag anything important with the zipper - Ryan reaches into Sam's jeans and cups his balls, rolling them around in his palm as he bobs his head. The glare of headlights flashes over the windows flanking the front door and he groans, knowing it means their time is almost up. He looks up at his lover, trying to meet Sam's eyes in these last few moments.

And that's what really does Sam in: the way Ryan looks at him. His breath catches, his hips hitching and he's done for, spilling thickly into his lover's throat, his hands buried in his hair, cradling his head as he empties every last drop.

Ryan gags instantly - he always does - but he doesn't let himself pull back. He moans around his mouthful and swallows everything he can, licking up the last spare drops before they can drip down. Then he just presses his forehead to Sam's thigh, feeling strangely shaky.

God. His heart beating wildly, Sam pets his hand through Ryan's hair. "I love you so much," he whispers, cursing under his breath when the taxi driver presses on his horn.

Bracing his hands against the wall, Ryan pushes away and then somehow staggers to his feet. He kisses Sam with all the pent-up emotion he's feeling, trusting Sam will _know_ that for him words just aren't enough right now.

The horn sounds again and Sam zips up his jeans and pulls the door open, motioning to the driver that he'll be _right fucking there_ before shoving it closed again, his mouth back on his lover's, kissing Ryan so fucking hard. "Soon," he promises, finally dragging himself away. "I'll call the minute I'm back," he swears, picking up his bag and touching Ryan's cheek. His chest tight, his heart aching as he slips out the door and heads for the cab.

[To chapter thirty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443462)


End file.
